


Friends or Maybe Something More?

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A short fluffy one shot, Killua is staying over Gon’s house and decide to view the starry sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends or Maybe Something More?

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get back into writing fluff, I promise my next update will be Over My Dead Body Chapter 2. I swear nothing bad happens in this one.

-x-x-  


Gon lied down beside the sleeping beauty, his hair as white as snow, skin as smooth as silk, and eyes brighter that the clearest sky. He caressed his cheek and moved closer so he could hear his heart beating; his plump lips as red as ripen fruits ready for the taking- his taking. As he moved in, he grasped he fact that the breathing of the other was shallow. That in reality they hadn't been asleep at all. He giggled in his head before moving his lips across the others, startling them.  


"Gon-!" Killua opened one of his eyes so he could scold him, "We're supposed to be acting!"  


"Oops,” he softly hit his own head and stuck his tongue out, “Sorry Killua.”  


“Idiot…” Killua faced him, his face heating up like crazy shrouded by the thick layer of night.  


The other was too tired to make a sassy comeback, but Gon could feel his probing stares all over him, even though the darkness blinded them.  


“Gon, hurry up and lie down before Mito-san finds out our plans-,” the two hurriedly threw the covers over them before the soft steps stopped in front of the door. Gon immediately held his breath but Killua kept his breathing even. They waited for a few seconds until the footsteps receded down the hall before Gon finally pushed the covers off and gasped for dear life.  


Killua shook his head and sighed softly, “Didn’t I tell you that acting like your sleeping by breathing normally is the best way to fool someone?”  


“Well I’m not used to it okay?” He countered a little loudly, at least loud enough for Killua to push him back onto the bed, the blankets on top of them.  
“Shh!” Killua covered Gon’s mouth with his hand and waited to see if Mito-san would barge in this time, “Idiot.” He whispered under his breath and then sighed, “That was close but she’s still awake…” He flinched when Gon suddenly licked his hand so that he would let go, “Gross.”  


He grinned, “If it works, it works,” he quietly tiptoed out of bed, making sure to be as quiet as a mouse before opening the window. He stepped out and turned towards Killua with an outstretched hand, “Come on,” he smirked.  


Killua’s cheeks puffed a little bit, “I can get out on my own thank you very much.” He rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his lips. The two climbed out of the window and up to the roof, the night sky overhead. The stars were exceptionally beautiful with the way they shone brightly in the dark. “The stars look especially nice tonight,” Killua gazed at the sky with wide eyes; it was even more beautiful than usual.  


“You’re the one that puts the stars in my sky, Killua.”  


Killua blushed and started stuttering, making Gon realize that he had spoken out loud. “I-I-I mean that you’re r-really important to me and uh well-,” he swallowed the lump in his throat before grabbing Killua’s hands tightly in his own, “J-Just being next to you is electrifying.”  


Killua’s bright eyes lost its shine, “Yeah Gon, you’re the best friend I ever had…” He tried to smile like normal, but it wouldn’t form anything but a tight line.  


“No Killua I mean…” He breathed in deeply, “C-Could you ever consider us as more than just friends?”  


He stared at him for a second, making Gon sweat a little, he wasn’t used to such scrutiny, but then Killua broke the long silence. “Do you mean…?” Killua asked in disbelief.  


Gon nodded and squeezed Killua’s sudden warm ones, “You’re the one that puts the stars in my sky.”  


Blue eyes softened and his sweet voice blew his insecurities away, “Gon…you are the most important star because…”  


Gon braced himself, but didn’t expect the sensation of Killua’s skin on his as their foreheads touched, causing him to turn beet red.  


“…Because Gon, you are my sun,” he whispered.  


“Killua…” Gon surprised him by kissing his nose, but Killua countered with a soft peck on the lips. The two looked at each other and broke out into a fit of giggles. The night air nipped at their exposed skin, but they didn’t feel it one bit because they felt the warmest they’ve ever been and they were happy.  


After a little while, they were snuggling in bed, a little awkwardly at first, but Killua pulled Gon to his chest and played with his smoothed out hair. It wasn’t like his spiky style he always had, but thanks to them playing around, it was a little flat.  


“Killua~,” Gon whined sleepily.  


“What is it?” Killua twirled a piece of Gon’s hair while Gon traced his scars with light fingertips.  


“Is it possible to love you too much?”  


He was caught off guard, but he smiled softly and shook his head, “No because I’ve loved you since forever.”  


Suddenly, Gon sprung up from the bed, a pout on his lips, “No I love you more!” He raised his voice again.  


Instead of covering his mouth with his hand again, Killua kissed his lips softly, shutting him up immediately. They didn’t move as they relished in the warmth they now shared before Killua broke away. Knowing Gon, he would probably hold his breath and turn purple before stopping the kiss, “Can I kiss you?” He asked breathlessly.  
Gon was blushing too much to even speak so he just nodded happily as Killua once again kissed him, but this time deeply. They were used to soft kisses and even tickling, but it was different now that they knew the other’s true feelings. The soft kisses were now full of compassion and deep meaning. Their playful tickling are now feather like brushes against skin, heating up every part of their body, leaving them wanting more. Their lips moved in sync before Killua broke away again, a playful smirk on his lips as Gon blinked, a little dazed. “Was that too much?”  


“U-Un,” Gon nodded, his temperature rising so high that he blew a fuse and fell back on the bed.  


Killua panicked, but remembered where the thermometer is and checked for Gon’s temperature, he had a fever. He immediately ran over to Mito-san’s room and informed her about it. Gon had to stay in bed for a whole day. Apparently it’s not only math that gets him overheated.  


-x-x-  


The End


End file.
